


Book of Angels

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You’ve always been the quiet one, working on your book and running your own bookstore. Until one day you feel eyes on you and it’s the stranger you’ve seen for the past week but you don’t know him. But you have a book of angels and he’s suddenly familiar.





	Book of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got carried away with this one and the ending that you will read is not what I had in mind. It just happened.

All your life, you’ve been alone. It was a choice you made. You lived alone, you drove alone, you even went out alone. It wasn’t like you were anti-social or anything, you enjoyed time out with your friends but you preferred to be alone. It was peaceful, you didn’t have to worry about pleasing anyone else and you were in control of everything.

You were also your own boss, owning a very successful bookstore. You owned the only local one that people came in for when they needed books to read. You had a big bookstore with all kind of books and knew almost everyone that came in.

You lived in a small town and knew almost everyone in town. Besides owning the bookstore, you were a writer, always writing in your free time. You had a degree in Creative Writing and you’ve always wanted to write fiction. It’s what you thought was best for you.

So, in order for you to write accurately yet creatively, you started reading lore books, researching the mythical creatures in them. It helps you a lot and you got to learn about really awesome creatures. If only they were real.

You only lived a few minutes from your store, yet, you spent more time in your store than at home. You found the days relaxing, seeing people come and go, buying or renting out books for them to use. It was comforting, really.

“Now, you know there is no rush for you to bring this back.” You said to Mable, the elderly woman that lived next to you. You saw her the most since her children and grandchildren don’t visit her often and she tries to busy herself with books.

“Oh, you’re too kind to me sweetheart.” She said with a smile and you bagged her books up for you, handing it to her.

“Have a great day, Mable.” You said sweetly before watching her walk out of the store. You looked up and you made eye contact with the mysterious stranger you’ve been seeing for the past week. You didn’t know who he was and that was strange for you since you knew everyone. The most mesmerizing thing about him was his bright blue eyes and his dark hair.

He always wore the same trench coat and suit every time you saw him and yet, he never came to talk to you. He just stared, looking at you with such wonderment. You held his gaze for a bit longer before looking away to look at the document on your computer.

You were in the middle of writing a book about angels and then you realized you had a reason for stopping. You needed a book on Angels and it’s one that you were in the middle of reading but you always put the books on display in case someone needed them.

You looked up but instead of seeing the color blue, you didn’t see the mysterious man anywhere. You shrugged and walked out from behind the desk, weaving your way through the aisles until you stopped at the lore section. You looked over and saw a very tall man with long, chestnut hair reading a book on changelings.

“Sorry, excuse me, I just need to get in there.” You said to him and he looked up from the book and looked at you. You frowned, not recognizing him either. Maybe he and the other guy are here on vacation or something. But why stay in this small town instead of somewhere nice like L.A. or New York?

“Sorry.” The man said, his voice deeper. You blushed a bit and grabbed a couple books on Angels and smiled down at them before leaving the aisle. One of the drawbacks form being alone all the time is not having experience with men. You’ve been on dates before but rarely.

No one really takes interests in a librarian these days. You weren’t unattractive or anything like that, just when men hear you like books better than people, they lose interest in you. It’s their loss, honestly. You are a pretty amazing person if you say so yourself.

You knew this store like the back of your head and you could walk around with a blindfold on and not run into anything. The only problem is people and you didn’t know how they were going to react or where they were going to go.

Which is why you ran into someone, almost dropping your books.

“My apologies.” The voice was so deep and raw, you looked up to see who is belonged to. Your breath hitched when you saw it was the man who had been staring at you for a week. His blue eyes were so much more hypnotic up close. The words seemed to get lost, not finding their way from your mouth.

“Are you alright?” He asked. You nodded, blushing when you realized you haven’t said a word to him. He was so attractive, you lost thought.

“Y-yes, sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” You held the books tighter to your chest.

“It’s alright.” He said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Cas, I got it.” The man with the long hair said. Cas? Hmmm, it suits him but you figured that wasn’t his full name.

“Excuse me,” Cas said before maneuvering himself around you. You blushed and nodded, looking back at the men who were talking. You bit your lower lip and walked away, glad that you at least knew his name. You walked back behind the counter and sat down, opening up the book you were in the middle of.

You started reading, knowing that Cas and his friend might come to you to check out a book so you didn’t get too invested in the book you were reading. Your eyes flitted across the page until you came across a name.  _Castiel_.

You frowned, staring at the name, thinking why it was familiar to you besides it being an Angel name.  _Castiel. Castiel. Cas-tiel. Cas._ Wow, the man you saw might be named Castiel which was awesome because that suited him even better.

“Excuse me?” Your eyes snapped up to see the man with shaggy hair and Cas looking at you.

“Yes, sorry, I was in my own world.” You apologized, closing the book before grabbing the books they wanted.

“It’s fine, I completely understand.” The taller one said with a smile.

“Would you like to buy it or rent?” You asked the men.

“Rent, if that’s okay.”

“Do you have a card we could use as collateral?”

“Sure, here.” The taller one dug around for his wallet and handed you the card.  _Jefferson White._  That was the name on the card, yet, he didn’t look like a Jefferson.

“Are you Jefferson White?” You asked, ringing up the book.

“Sorry?”

“You don’t look like a Jefferson, is all. I’m Y/N.” You handed back his card to him before pressing a few buttons on your computer.

“Uh, no, that’s my brother. I’m Sam and this is Cas.” Sam said with a smile.

“Cas?” Your eyes looked at the quiet man behind Sam. “Like the Angel.”

“What?” Sam said, his body tensing at this. Cas was staring at you with an expression you couldn’t place.

“I’m assuming Cas is short for Castiel? I’m sorry if I’m wrong but,” you grabbed the book you were reading and showed it to them. “I do my research and there is an Angel named Castiel.” You blushed when neither man said a word and you quickly finished the transaction before bagging the book.

“Yes, Castiel is my full name,” Cas said, watching your every move.

“Right, well, sorry if I was prying. It gets very lonely here. You have one week to return this book or you’ll be charged the full amount.” You said, Sam taking the bag from your hands.

“Thank you, have a nice day.” He said, turning and leaving the store.

“Yeah, you too. Bye Castiel.” You said with a small smile. He gave you a smile before following Sam out. You sighed and looked out the window to see both men get in an Impala. You saw the driver was a male with spiked dirty blonde hair. As soon as Castiel got in the back, he peeled out of the parking lot.

Well, that was strange, to say the least.

* * *

A few days had passed and you still hadn’t seen Castiel or even Sam in here but you hoped when they brought back the book—if they did—then it would be Castiel. Even after the meet you two had, you couldn’t get him out of your mind. He was just so mystifying.

It was closing time, the store had been closed for an hour and you were just tiding up the store, putting stray books back where they belonged before you could vacuum the floors. Most people were good about putting the books back where they found them but not all the time.

You grabbed a stack of returned books to place them back on the shelves, walking through the aisles. You were down to your last book and as you turned around, you ran into something hard, losing your balance. Two strong hands grasped your arms and you looked up to see the blue eyes you couldn’t get out of your head.

“Castiel… How did you…?” The question died on your tongue, your eyes looking from his eyes to the door which was still shut.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. I know you’re closed but the door was open.” He said. You looked at the bell that was on top of the door and frowned a bit when you didn’t hear it ring. You realized how close you two were and he let go of you, taking a few steps back.

“What do you need? I’m kind of busy closing up.” You said, trying to calm your racing heart.

“The book you checked out to me and Sam, about changelings?”

“Yeah, what about it? Please tell me you didn’t ruin it.” You said, your heart falling a bit at the thought of a ruined book.

“Oh, no, nothing like that happened. But, you know a lot about them, right?”

“I know a fairly good amount about them. Why?” You asked, wondering why he was asking about the creatures.

“Where would they keep the kidnapped children?” He asked as if this were a real thing happening.

“Castiel, they aren’t real, you know that, right?”

“Just humor me.” He said, completely serious.

“Fine, they usually keep their victims in a dark place, somewhere underground or hidden from public view.” You said, trying to remember what you read.

“I understand that. What I’m asking you is where in this town would you think they would hide them?” You looked into his eyes to see if he was joking and when there was no sign of humor there, you sighed. You just decided to play along, to see where this was going.

“Well, there is an abandoned factory just down the road. I know they have a basement where they kept their machines that would be a good place. There isn’t much around here that would be suitable to hide children in. Everything is visible to the public.”

“Great, I appreciate your help.” He said, turning to leave but you stopped him.

“Wait, you’re going to tell me what this is about?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” He said, looking behind you and suddenly, you heard a crash. You looked behind you to see some books had fallen off the shelf. You looked back at Castiel but frowned when he wasn’t there.

You looked at the front door and didn’t hear the bell ring when he left. You rushed over to the door and went to open it to see if he was still out there but frowned when it was still locked from when the last person left your store.

The door was never open in the first place.

You had to figure out what was going on. You sighed and grabbed your bag and your keys, unlocking the door to leave, turning the lights off. You locked the door before you walked to your car, getting in before driving to the factory, knowing Castiel was going to be there.

He wouldn’t have asked you if he wasn’t going there. You drove to the factory, gulping when you saw it was pitch black. You hated things that were scary but you weren’t a coward. You grabbed the flashlight you always kept in your car, out, and locked the car before walking to the factory.

You walked inside and looked around, not seeing any sign of Castiel. You sighed and closed your eyes, telling yourself that your fear was the only bad thing. There was nothing scary here, there was nothing bad going on here.

You walked to the basement, remembering coming down here as a kid. The factory itself closed a few years ago and your dad worked here so you knew this factory well. You walked down the stairs, not hearing anything alarming.

As you walked further, you heard a crash come from the other side of the basement and you knew it was a bad idea coming here. But, you wanted to know what Castiel was up to. You walked to the room and peered in, gasping at what you saw.

You saw the men you saw earlier with kids huddled in the corner, scared for their life. Then the other three fighting off a woman. You walked further into the room to potentially help when you stopped. What if these men were trying to kill the woman, making the children watch. What if they wanted to kill you.

You saw Castiel walk to the woman when Sam had her in a hold. His eyes shone blue and reached to the woman, putting his hand on her forehead. She gasped and Castiel glowed a bright white, killing the woman instantly, making her turn to ash.

You looked at the wall and gasped when you saw the shadow of two big wings. You dropped the flashlight you were holding in shock and the men’s faces turned to you. Your eyes widened and you turned around, running out of the room.

You didn’t get very far because when you were almost to the stairs, you ran into a hard body, the same body you ran into at your store. You screamed and hands closed around your arms to steady you. You looked at Castiel, frightened of what he was.

“How did you…? Please don’t kill me.” You said, very scared of him. How did he manage to make it here before you?

“I won’t hurt you, I promise.” He said as if that would make you feel better.

“What are you?” You asked, getting out of his grasp, taking a step back. You heard footsteps and turned around to see Sam and another man walk to you with the children in between them.

“Look, Y/N, let’s get these kids back to their families and we’ll explain everything.” You looked at Castiel to make sure he wasn’t crazy or anything but you nodded.

“Okay. Sure.” You said, looking at Sam who gave you an apologetic look. You watched as the kids rushed after Sam, eager to get home to their parents. You looked at the other man and he had a stone hard look on his face as he passed you. He glanced at you before moving on.

You had a feeling his name wasn’t Jefferson.

* * *

The kids have been returned and you didn’t want the men to know where you lived so you came back to your store, glad that you were going to get some answers. And they weren’t the ones you wanted to hear.

“So, wait… you’re Castiel,  _the_  Castiel? An angel?” You asked, looking at him. He nodded but didn’t say anything.

“Yeah, and we’re hunters. I’m Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean.” Sam said, leaning against one of the tables. You looked at Dean to see him nodding at you.

“Okay, you hunt bad things? Like, the things I read about in my lore books? They’re all real?”

“Yes, they are. I’m sorry you had to find out about this.” Castiel said.

“Yeah, me too.” You said, chewing on your lower lip.

“Alright, there is a bar nearby that is calling my name. I’m going, anyone want to come with?” Dean said, walking to the front door.

“Yeah, I’ll go.” Sam aid, following his brother.

“Cas?” Dean asked, looking at him. Castiel looked at you and he kept looking at you even when he answered Dean.

“No, I’ll stay here.” You smiled at him but Dean shrugged.

“Alright, you know where to find us.” Dean left the store and Sam looked at you.

“Sorry about all of this, Y/N.” Sam followed his brother to the car before they left the parking lot. You looked at Castiel, wondering what to say next.

“I’m sorry for intruding on your life like this.” Castiel apologized.

“No, it’s fine. I actually, uh, noticed you here for a week, just watching me, I guess. I never had the nerve to go up to you and talk to you.” You said, a bit shy by this.

“Why not?” He asked, taking a few steps to you.

“Well, you’re very attractive and I didn’t know you. You are so mysterious and I think that kind of intimidated me a bit. I’m glad I met you.” You said, smiling at him.

“I’m glad I met you.” He said. You looked up at him and smiled, realizing how close you were. You decided to take a leap of faith and leaned up, kissing his cheek.

“What was that for?” He asked, looking at you.

“For saving those children. I know most of their families and they’re good people. They didn’t deserve this happening to them. But you saved them and so, thank you.” You said with a smile. Castiel didn’t say anything and you looked away.

“You’re welcome to stay but I need to finish cleaning up.” You said but you were cut up when Castiel pulled you into his arms and kissed you. Your eyes went wide but they closed quickly. You kissed him back but he pulled away as quickly as he came, afraid that what he did was wrong.

“What was that for?” You asked in a whisper, looking into his eyes.

“We have a connection, no? Or am I reading this wrong?” Castiel said, worried he got it all wrong. He still doesn’t have a grasp on the whole human emotions thing.

“No, you got it right.” You said, pulling him down for another kiss. He gripped your waist with one hand, the other weaving into your hair to hold you in place. If 24 hours earlier, someone told you that you would have fallen in love with an Angel, you would have called them crazy.

Now, you’re glad you did.

* * *

“And that is how I met your dad.” You said to your daughter, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

“Mommy, I love that story.” She whispered.

“I do too. It’s the best one.” You said with a laugh.

“When is Daddy coming home?” You sighed, knowing she missed him. You missed him too. He hasn’t been home in a week, claiming he had to do work in Heaven. Your daughter knew he was an Angel and has been since she was adopted.

“Soon, baby. Now, get some sleep and I’ll tell you more stories when you wake up.” You kissed her head and she snuggled into her bed more.

“I love you, mommy.”

“I love you too.” You got up and turned off her light, walking out of her room.


End file.
